Anodization may be used to create an oxide layer or film on the surface of a metal. The oxide layer may provide corrosion resistance and may promote bonding of adhesives or other coatings which may be applied to the metal's surface. For example, an aluminum oxide layer may be formed on an aluminum component to increase the bond strength of adhesives and/or coatings that may be subsequently applied to the aluminum component. In addition, for various reasons, including but not limited to repair, it may be desirable to anodize some or all components of a bonded assembly consisting of similar and/or dissimilar bonded metal components. Bonded assemblies may consist of galvanically-similar and/or galvanically-dissimilar metal components that may be electrically coupled and/or electrically isolated from one another. Current methods for anodizing metal components of a bonded assembly tend to include disassembling the components and anodizing components separately.